<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Love Again by Bevan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884063">Finding Love Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevan/pseuds/Bevan'>Bevan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cokeworth, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevan/pseuds/Bevan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bittersweet, musical love story set in a bar in Cokeworth in a Muggle AU wherein Snape finally finds the love of his life and happiness after a symbolic wandering of the soul.  A fun and happy collaboration with the author, Claude Amelia Song, wherein I did the illustrations. I tried to import and post this on the 25th, without success, and I may just have to post the link to the illustrated story here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snape Bigbang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/222101232-finding-love-again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>